


Somebody To You

by saturnsjoon



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, I Tried, M/M, Poly Relationship, Smut, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, slight angst, sub younghyun, wonpil is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsjoon/pseuds/saturnsjoon
Summary: this was all wonpil’s fault. all of it.alternatively, the result of two armydays fucking around with ideas and two kitty boys and their sunshine bf





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flwrscurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrscurl/gifts).



> hi fair warning i haven't written smut in years so this is kinda bad. also don't kick me out of the fandoms please i got a family to feed. 
> 
> plot credits to hania i love you

Younghyun doesn't like parties.  
It's something most people find surprising, saying he _just seems like the type_. The type to get drunk off cheap beer and sneak into a room with some guy or girl he's talked to for a maximum of five minutes before letting his lips get busy with something else. 

And yet, the Saturday night finds him sitting on Wonpil's worn out couch, nursing a bottle of beer that tastes just a little too much like cat piss. Wonpil had insisted he'd come, saying something about him having had enough of Younghyun's moping.

He remembers saying yes, remembers it having to do with a certain cat eyed boy. A certain cat eyed boy who was currently looking at Younghyun from across the room. 

Younghyun wants to scream. Wants to be mad at Wonpil for not telling him Yoongi would be here but knows it's his own fault for not having opened up about it. Knows Wonpil just wants the best for him.

Then again, he likes to blame this entire mess on his friend.

__

Younghyun had been struggling with a composition for weeks, his deadline coming closer and closer, and he wanted nothing but to rip his own hair out in frustration. 

"You know, Namjoon has a friend who could help you," Wonpil says casually, as Younghyun groans for the nth time. "I could call him". Younghyun just nods. Pride be damned, he just needs a finished project to show his professor. 

Yoongi, Namjoon's friend, texted Younghyun the same night.

They meet up the day after, tucked away in the back of a library. The first thing Younghyun notices is how pretty the other is. (Spoiler: he's incredibly pretty, even more so than Jae's friend Sammy). Second, he notices how small he is, and feels his heart swell just a little. 

Yoongi listens through his track a couple of times, comping with pointers on what he could do better and what he's done well. 

Maybe the praise makes the taller blush but that’s not the point.

After they part ways again, his phone lights up with a text. _"Meet at the café just across the library tomorrow? Don't bring your stuff"_

__

Younghyun feels his heart ache at the memory. He had showed up, sat with Yoongi for maybe an hour before they'd left for some park together. He remembers how Yoongi had so clearly flirted with him through the whole day, remembers how his face would heat up with every smile sent his way. 

He remembers how they'd spent the next week exchanging texts, often staying up way past midnight because neither wanted the conversations to end. Remembers how he'd spend his days anxiously checking his phone for messages from the older. 

He remembers his heart shattering. 

They were meeting up at the café again, a spot Younghyun had started considering theirs. Clearly Yoongi didn’t.

Younghyun walked in to find Yoongi sitting with some boy, their bodies impossibly close. He tried not to think about it. Yoongi's eyes met his, as did the stranger's, who quickly got up on his feet and shook Younghyuns hand.

The last thing he had heard before turning on his feet and leaving the café, was the stranger calling himself Hoseok, Yoongi's boyfriend.

Younghyun is drawn back out of his head as the couch dips down beside him as Namjoon falls into it, quickly followed by Wonpil falling into his lap, too busy making out to notice Younghyun's internal meltdown.

His phone lights up. 

_"Upstairs, last door"_

He downs what's left of his beer, deciding _Fuck it._

__

The alcohol in his blood is no help. His hand shakes as it hovers above the doorknob. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he's worried it will jump out of his chest soon. 

A deep breath. 

He barely makes it into the room before he's thrown against the wall, a smaller body pushing him back against it as his lips his captured. His mind goes blank, all logic going out the window as he melts into the kiss. It's messy and heated, their teeth clashing and tongues tangled to the point where Younghyun doesn't know which one is his own. His head is spinning, heart hammering in his chest. They're both too lost in the taste of each other to notice the door opening and someone walking in.

"Hyung?"

Younghyun feels his blood run cold. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. Yoongi pulls away, his red, swollen lips twisting up into a smile. Younghyun panics as Hoseok walks towards him. 

But nothing happens.

Well, nothing bad. Younghyun had expected the other to scream at him, maybe punch him in the face. But neither of those happen. Instead, the smaller leans against him, lips brushing against his earlobe.

"Push me away if you don’t want this" he whispers, before crashing their lips together. 

Younghyun whimpers as he feels Hoseok's hands running up his sides, face heating up at the embarrassment of getting so worked up over nothing. He runs his hands through Hoseok's hair, subconsciously grinding their bodies together in a search for friction. The other stops kissing him then, causing Younghyun to whine in protest. He sees Yoongi behind them, his eyes impossibly dark. 

"Remember you just say the word and we stop," The older of the three reminds him, before pushing him onto the bed and straddling his lap. Yoongi's lips ghost at his neck, hands busy massaging his tits He feels the bed dip as Hoseok joins them, gently playing with Younghyun's hair as he presses his body against his back.

"Please, please, Yoongi, Hoseok-"

Had he been a little less drunk and a little less horny he would've been embarrassed at how easily the two men had made him beg, how quickly he broke down in front of them. 

"Shh baby, we'll take care of you" comes from Hoseok, and Younghyun swears he could cum just from that. Yoongi toys with the hem of his shirt, Younghyun eagerly letting him peel it off him. As soon as it's thrown to the floor, he feels Hoseok pinching his nipples, earning a high-pitched moan. Yoongi kisses him again, ass pressing against the younger's dick. Hoseok moves away, watching the two from the side. 

Younghyun pulls at Yoongi's shirt, satisfies when he helps him pull it off. They kiss for what feels like hours and Younghyun swears he's gonna go mad from how hard he is. Hoseok must've noticed, as he says something among the lines of "blow him Yoon", and pulls Younghyun down so he's laying between Hoseok's thighs. The elder instantly obliges, glancing up at Younghyun for permission before slipping his jeans down. 

"please, pl-please"

Yoongi mouths at his bulge through his boxers, drawing a stuttered moan from Younghyun. His hands are at the insides of his thighs, gently running up and down. He hears himself chanting something, a plea, begging Yoongi to stop teasing, to _do something_. Yoongi slips a finger under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down in a swift motion. 

"Baby you're so worked up already" the elder coos, causing Younghyun to cover his face with his hands. Hoseok pulls them away again, forcing him to watch as Yoongi takes him into his mouth, bobbing his head at a painfully slow pace. Younghyun's head is spinning, and he can't seem to stop the moans from escaping his lips. Hoseok's got his hands in his hair again, whispering words Younghyun can't comprehend into his ear. 

There's a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, the noises coming from him becoming more and more frantic. 

"Stop, Yoongi I'm gonna-" 

Yoongi pulls off him, moving up to kiss him gently, Hoseok still playing with his hair. The affection making him fall away completely, trusting the boys to take care of him, to decide for him. 

Yoongi slips out of the rest of his clothes, Hoseok handing him what Younghyun assumes is lube and a condom. He hisses as he feels the cold, biting his lip at the initial pain. But Yoongi is good- Yoongi is so good to him, turning the pain into pleasure, leaving Younghyun a mess of whimpers and moans, whining when Yoongi leaves him empty. 

"Tell me if it hurts baby"

Yoongi goes slow, like they're not fucking in Wonpil's spare bedroom with the risk of someone walking in on them. Like they're in love.

His headspace shields him from the pain of that thought.

He buries his face in the crook of Hoseok's neck, muffling his moans as Yoongi hits _that_ spot. The younger wipes away the tears that start running down his cheek, tilting his face up for a kiss that Younghyun happily melts into. His body shakes, pleasure too intense for him to even think. 

"Cum, please can I? I've been good, so good" he begs, sight blurred by tears. Hoseok looks fondly at him and gives him a nod. 

Younghyun lets go with their names on his tongue, seeing white. 

Yoongi follows shortly after, offering to blow Hoseok, only for the younger to blush and say it wasn't necessary. Yoongi laughs, making a comment about Hoseok being a horny teenager before kissing him lovingly. 

Meanwhile Younghyun is busy dozing off in Hoseok's lap, a mix of the alcohol in his bloodstream and how fucked out he is making him sleepier than ever. He's unaware of the two pairs of fond eyes on him. 

"Younghyunie, baby, can you stay with us?" 

Younghyun furrows his brows and pouts, rolling away from Yoongi, muttering something about "being tired". 

Hoseok ends up carrying him so the bathroom, placing him in the bathtub Yoongi had filled. It's small, but they manage to fit all three together. Younghyun dozes off again, slumped against Yoongi as they wash him down, still not quite out of his headspace. 

They stay until the water goes cold. Hoseok dries Younghyun, Yoongi dressing him in a hoodie and some boxers he'd snagged from Wonpil's room. He wouldn't mind, plus, the hoodie was definitely Namjoon's anyways. Once back in the room, they tuck Younghyun into bed, sandwiching him between themselves. 

Younghyun shifts, snuggling his face into Yoongi's neck, and mutters a small "thank you".

**Author's Note:**

> might make a sequel of what happens next if people actually read this so let me know if i should 
> 
>    
> Twitter: [Saturnsjoon](https://twitter.com/saturnsjoon)  
> CC: [_rubxna](https://curiouscat.me/_rubxna)


End file.
